


it's all fate, isn't it?

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seonghwa's an artist, Wooyoung makes coffee, artist!seonghwa, barista!wooyoung, happy ending!, seonghwas nice, wooyoung has a homophobic dad blech, wooyoung's scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 22-year-old painter seonghwa meets 18-year-old reject wooyoung. when they parted the first time neither expected to see each other again.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 23





	1. T H E N

**T H E N**

seonghwa dragged his easel to his favourite spot by the sea. it was a sunny day; the waves were lapping gently at the jagged rocks that sprouted out of the ocean.

seonghwa loved days like this.

he positioned his canvas onto the easel, and took his palette out of his leather satchel. seonghwa grabbed the paint bottles that he had stuck hazardously into his bag the night before and squirted it onto the palette.

seonghwa stared out at the ocean, eager for a painting-worthy image to spring up into his mind.a few moments of hard thinking later, he had it.

seonghwa would paint the sea again, for the fifth time in a row. he never got bored of it; the sea was just too beautiful and mysterious. every single time you drew it, it changed a little.

he mixed the blue and white together, forming a light blue for the sky.

seonghwa soon fell into the rhythm of mixing, painting, and observing his surroundings.

he was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even notice his bag get stolen.

seonghwa soon noticed that there wasn’t the feeling of his black canvas bag nudging his foot anymore. he frantically glanced around, but his bag was nowhere to be seen.

“fuck”, he whispered.

running along the flagged stone was a younger boy, who was holding on to seonghwa’s black bag for dear life. at least he had managed to grab it.

wooyoung just manages to scrape by nowadays. he cannot believe that he just stole. his parents had always taught him not to steal; it was the worst sin of all.

at the thought of his parents, wooyoung stiffened. if they were going to kick their only son out for liking men, then why should he abide by their teachings?

ducking into a nearby alleyway, wooyoung eagerly ripped the bag open. he scoured the interiors, his excitement fading a little.

inside the bag, there were two bottles of paint, an apple, extra paintbrushes, and a turkey sandwich.

wooyoung inhaled the sandwich; it tasted amazing. much better than the food that he had been able to buy with the meagre wage that the job at the convenience store paid him.

he bit into the apple, and chewed thoughtfully. what should he do with the paints and paintbrushes? should he return them to the man?

wooyoung, being the stupid naive teenager that he was, decided to return the bag to the man he had stolen it from. after all, it was wrong to steal from someone.

he finished the last of his apple and tossed the core into the trash. wooyoung slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the alley.

seonghwa could’ve cared less that he had been robbed. seonghwa didn’t mind, if someone had stolen from him, then they must have needed the bag’s contents more than him. simple.

which was why he was completely surprised when a boy wearing a flannel shirt with ripped jeans and dusty combat boots came up to him and returned his bag to him.

“i only ate the food”, the boy had said, when seonghwa had stared at him open-mouthed.

“you can keep the bag, if you want”, seonghwa said. “i’ve got tons at home.”

the boy’s eyes lit up. “thank you!”

“i’m park seonghwa. you?”

“jung wooyoung.”

seonghwa frowned. “do i know you?”

wooyoung felt his breathing hitch. “maybe?”

“i think i’ve met your father before. ah, yes. wonhee, right?”

wooyoung gulped. “uh, gotta go! it was nice meeting you, seonghwa!”

he turned to leave, but the elder laid a hand on wooyoung’s shoulder. he gripped it firmly.

“he loves you a lot, wooyoung. why are you so far from home?”

wooyoung shook seonghwa’s hand from his shoulder, anger hardening his soft features. “you won’t get it. if he loves me, why would he kick me out, huh? it’s not a phase. i like men, period.”

seonghwa took a step back, stunned. “wonhee did that? oh my god, i never knew that he was a nasty homophobic bit-“

“you know nothing about my family, okay? leave me alone.”

wooyoung took off running, the black canvas bag bouncing on his shoulder.

“wait!”, seonghwa yelled.


	2. N O W

**N O W**

wooyoung carefully polished the coffee glass, before setting it down and running a hand through his blonde hair. he had bleached it after last month’s paycheck, deciding on a new look.

he glanced at the watch that san had given him for their first anniversary ; half an hour before yunho took over.

wooyoung was fairly content with his life; he had a shared apartment with his boyfriend, san. he had a steady job, and the best friends anyone could ask for.

when asked about his parents, he would simply answer that they were long gone. technically, it was true.

they left him alone in this world when he most needed them; even if they knelt on glass forever and begged for his forgiveness, he would never call them his parents again. ever.

only four people other than himself knew what wooyoung’s parents had done. two of them were his parents, and one of them was san.

the last person? he never expected to see him again.

but here he was, in a paint-splattered leather jacket, ordering an iced americano.

“park seonghwa”, wooyoung said in disbelief.

seonghwa looked up from his phone, and stared at wooyoung in shock. “oh my god”, seonghwa exclaimed.

“how’ve you been?”, wooyoung asked. he cringed inwardly at his absolutely horrid attempt at making small talk.

seonghwa shrugged; a fluid motion. “so-so. sold a few of my paintings, i’m earning a living. you?”

“better than ever”, wooyoung said. “much better than i was two years ago.”

seonghwa flushed a little. “yeah, i never got the chance to apologise. sorry for prying into your personal life.”

wooyoung waved his hand. “it’s fine. i’m much better now, aren’t i? i got a boyfriend.” he giggled a little at this.

seonghwa beamed. “that’s great! i never expected to see you again, you know. after you ran off, i called your father. it’s an abnormality here in south korea for a younger person to scream at an older person, but i destroyed his eardrums.”

wooyoung laughed. “thank you. i mean it.”

seonghwa pat wooyoung on the shoulder as the younger handed him the coffee.

“do you want to exchange phone numbers? we need to catch up.”

seonghwa nodded, and scrawled his number onto the receipt that wooyoung had handed him five minutes ago.

“talk to you later, jung wooyoung.”

“later, park seonghwa.”

when yunho arrived five minutes later, wooyoung went into the back room to change out of his work uniform. he pulled out his hoodie out of a certain black canvas bag that seonghwa had given him all those years ago.

“it is fate, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this guys <3


End file.
